so many boyz so little time
by HippyChick2004
Summary: Ed, Sam and Jake all love Gaia trick situation chapter 3 is now up and Gaia is in serious danger plz rr
1. Default Chapter

As I have said in all my stories I don't own any aspect of Fearless- cause if I did Gaia and ED would be together.  
  
ED JAKE  
  
SAM Have all told me they love me. Gaia Moore the human Weird isn't?  
  
Okay this how Ed told me.  
  
"Gaia, I need to talk to you"  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Avril Lavinge wannabe, Kai?"  
  
Ouch, that really hurt.  
  
"Gaia.'  
  
"Ed I'm going to be late for class"  
  
"Since when did you give a damn?' I turned to look at Ed who was grinning.  
  
"Okay what"  
  
"I'll tell you later meet me at Ozzies"  
  
"No, tell me now or prepared to get your ass severely kicked" I was more than a little annoyed with Ed, but against my better judgment I said I would meet him.  
  
THAT AFTERNOON  
  
"Gaia you came"  
  
"Yeah, well it would piss me off for the rest of the day if I didn't know what you wanted"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Look, I was angry and didn't understand why you didn't tell me about Sam.'  
  
"Gee I don't maybe because. my current boyfriend I mean ex boyfriend meeting my supposedly dead boyfriend"  
  
"Gaia shut-up. Listen I've loved you from the first day I saw and never stopped loving you"  
  
"I guess you loved me when you were hanging round with Tatiana and what about when you kissed her is that your twisted view of love"  
  
"Gaia- that isn't true'  
  
"Bullshit and you know it!"  
  
"Okay what about you and Jake"  
  
"There is no me and Jake- where just friends, and how dare you question my relationship with Jake- when you've been with Heather but when you decided you didn't want her anymore, you came to me and then to Skater Girl Kai- make up your mind Ed!  
  
I didn't want to hear Ed's crap anymore so I got up to leave but just as I was at the door.  
  
"Gaia I really do love you in fact I love everything about you from your tangled mass of hair to the battered trainers you wear on your feet'  
  
Everyone in Ozzie's was silent waiting for my answer but I didn't have one so I left (Yes I know I'm a bitch) I went to the park I desperately needed a game of chess and Sam just happened to be there.  
  
"Hi Gaia"  
  
"Hi Sam"  
  
"You wanna play some chess?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Good I'm in desperate need of twenty dollars"  
  
"What makes you think you're going to win?"  
  
"I have a special feeling"  
  
Oh great Sam's being cocky. I took my seat opposite and began to play- grey clouds started to form and it started to rain just like the very first time they played.  
  
"Gaia it's raining- just like the first time we played"  
  
I couldn't believe Sam still remembered - and then he said those lethal words.  
  
"And I've loved you ever since" I was in a total state of shock. Please God this can't be happening to me.  
  
"Gaia?"  
  
"Sam I've got to go" I begun to sprint out of the park and all my hair was matted to my face. I was in desperately needing some Krispy Kremes. But blocking my entrance was a big jock.  
  
"Excuse me can you move"  
  
"Just one minute Gaia" Okay, how does muscled idiot know my name?  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Gaia, it's me Jake"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"You don't sound too pleased"  
  
"Jake can we sit down" Jake nodded.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Everything, I've got two boys after me and their not even Loki's"  
  
"Well you're very beautiful- that's one of the reasons why I."  
  
"Don't say it"  
  
"What"  
  
"That you love me"  
  
"But the truth is I do think I love you" Just bloody perfect! - What next Suddenly there was a massive commotion out side and if my eyes are right I swear it was Ed and Sam fighting. Oh bloody hell just my luck. Three guys love me- One is my best friend, the other heather's ex and thirdly Jake was just a friend- well that's just what I thought anyway MY LIFE SUCKS!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ed, Sam what the hell do you think you are doing"  
  
Ed had a bloodied nose and Sam and the beginnings of a black eye.  
  
"Gaia you have to hear me out" Sam said  
  
I looked at both of them; I found it massively hard to believe they were fighting over me. I mean I am a freak of nature. A large crowd formed to see what was going on.  
  
"All three of you are going to listen to me. I don't love any of you in fact I wish I never meet you- but Ed not to worry kai's always going to be there! Sam I recall you telling me you wanted nothing to do with me so will you kindly piss off and as for you Jake (my voice softening a bit) I'm just your friend"  
  
Before anyone of them could react I was running to my apartment.  
  
"Hi Dad"  
  
"Gaia are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah just peachy" I went to my room and looked the door.  
  
I decided to make a list about all the pros and cons of going out with Sam, Jake or Ed.  
  
Ed Pros .Has been my best friend .Was still my friend even though I almost got him killed 5 million times. .He is really cute .Knows about my screw up life  
  
Ed Cons .I almost got him killed 5 million times. .He acts like a jackass .Knows about my screw up life  
  
Sam Pros .His cute  
  
Sam Cons .He was Heathers ex- who is now on of my friends .He keeps secrets .He slept with Ella  
  
Jake Pros .Helps me defeat scumbags .He knows Martial Arts .He helped save my dad .He took a bullet for me .He saved my from a Nuthouse in Florida  
  
Jake Cons .There are none....  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE Who do you think Gaia should end up with? 


	2. Love 3

I don't own fearless in any way. I need reviews or else you don't get no more of this story.  
  
I am loved by three boys! Yes that's right three. Who in their right mind would even consider loving me!  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
'Hello'  
  
'Gaia-it's me Ed'  
  
'Ed what do you want"  
  
'Don't you remember we used to call each other every night and you would get pissed because I'd make smoothies?'  
  
'Yeah the key word being used to now you have Kai to have those long night telephone conversations'  
  
'Why are you being like this?'  
  
'Being like what?'  
  
'Cold and distant or did you forget we slept together'  
  
'How do you use that against me- you are nothing but a jack-ass- just piss off'  
  
'Gaia.I didn't mean it that way'  
  
'Goodbye Ed' I slammed the phone down and flopped on the bed that I bought with my Dad. I heard the key in the lock turn, but Dad wasn't meant to be back till Monday. Slowly I walked to the living room and I could make the silhouette of a bulky man.  
  
'Hai' I executed one of the most deadly combinations on the jerk. Only to find the jerk was Jake.  
  
'Gaia since I've been here you have tried to kill me way to many times'  
  
'Well what do you expect if you are going to break into my apartment?'  
  
'The door was already open- you obviously want trouble'  
  
'Jake why are you here anyway'  
  
'Well get me something for my eye and fix up my nose and I'll tell you' I went in to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and the sterloin steak from the kitchen When I got back to Jake had made himself comfortable on the couch.  
  
'Ow Gaia be careful'  
  
'You are such a big baby'  
  
'Am not'  
  
'Anyway what are you doing here?'  
  
'Well when you ran away I was worried'  
  
'Why"  
  
'You might hit me if I tell you'  
  
'No I won't'  
  
'Do you promise?'  
  
'Yes I only hit people when it is compulsory'  
  
'I was worried because I.love you' I raised my hand to whack Jake but he caught it just before it made contact with his chiselled face. 'Jake let go'  
  
'You said you wouldn't hit me'  
  
'No I said I don't help people unless it was compulsory. Jake you can't love me'  
  
'Why?' Before I could actually get my answer out his soft lips had over taken mine, so there we were sitting on the couch kissing it would have gone further if the phone didn't ring. We both leapt apart and where gasping for breath. I leapt to get the phone  
  
'Hello'  
  
'Hi it's me Heather'  
  
'Oh my God Heather- I was coming to visit you tomorrow'  
  
'Don't bother their letting me come home, Loki's serum wore off blindness was just a temporary side effect'  
  
'That is so cool'  
  
'Gaia I'm glad that we're friends now'  
  
'Me too- any I have to go see you in school' I set the phone in its cradle  
  
'Jake, I really think you should leave'  
  
'Gaia'  
  
'Please Jake'  
  
'Okay'  
  
Even after Jake had left my lips were still warm with his sensuous kiss. I rummaged around in the kitchen to find something to eat and there was absolutely nothing. So I went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
'Kai stop cheating' Ed shrieked  
  
'I beat you Ed'  
  
'It was luck'  
  
'Would you consider it lucky if I kissed you?'  
  
'Kiss me and I'll tell you' And so she did, she began to kiss him everywhere'  
  
'I want to sleep with you tonight'  
  
'Are you sure Gaia?'  
  
'Gaia.I am not Gaia Ed, you still love her- I'm out of here'  
  
'Shit, I do still love Gaia very much' Ed picked up the phone and punched in Gaia's number'  
  
'Hello Gaia it's me Ed'  
  
'Do you have any idea what time it is?'  
  
'Gaia we need to talk'  
  
'No I need to sleep, or else I got really bitchy?'  
  
'Hello, Hello'  
  
'Fine of Gaia won't speak on the phone she's going to speak to me in person'  
  
Back @ my house  
  
'Who the hell is knocking?' Gaia drowsily walked to the door'  
  
'Ed!'  
  
'Hi'  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
'Can I come in?'  
  
'No'  
  
'Gaia it's snowing'  
  
'I know'  
  
'Gaia can we talk'  
  
'You, talk I'll listen- you have two minutes'  
  
'I'm going to tell you what you already know and that is I love you and I will keep on loving you till the end of time. I'm sorry about what I said to earlier'  
  
'Times up'  
  
'Can I come in now?'  
  
'Goodnight'  
  
'Oh' I grabbed Ed's hand and led him to my room. 


	3. phone call

"Gaia..."  
  
"Ed, Shut up and listen, look around and what do you see?" Ed slowly looked around the bare room, the walls were cream there were no posters upon it and the shelves were filled with books- no pictures on the walls.  
  
"Books?"  
  
"Look harder Ed"  
  
"Gaia, what exactly am I looking for 'cause I really can't see anything"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ed, I have nothing I'm never in one place long enough to have any good memories, I've never been to the prom Ed, I've never been to the county fair and seen the worlds largest pig!"  
  
"What has this got to do with you not loving me?"  
  
"Ed, I never loved you and I never actually will be able to- remember I nearly got you killed?'  
  
"Yeah, are we talking about the time I nearly got slashed by skin heads, nearly got shot by Loki's henchmen or maybe the time when I nearly got squashed by a raging train- curtsey of a fight we were having."  
  
"Ed!" Gaia screamed "That isn't funny!"  
  
"I never said it was" Ed smirked. "But I know your chatting shit when you say you don't love me. You're just shutting me out like you do everyone!" Ed said a little pissed  
  
"Ed, it's only to-"  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring. The phone interrupted.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gaia, I know everything about you from how your mother died to what you and your boyfriend ex boyfriend are talking about, so Gaia tell me are you scared... wait I'm sorry that's right your fearless and know martial arts and all kinds of math right?"  
  
"Yeah-Who is this" Gaia answered angrily  
  
"That for me to know and for you to find out!" the mystery voice taunted. "So tell me this Miss Moore if a tiny bomb is to be thrown at 2o meters per second- tell me how long it will take to blow your pathetic room to smithereens?"  
  
Before I could answer the whole shook throwing both me and Ed to the floor. The last thing I heard before everything went into total darkness was the twisted laughter of the unknown assailant- well I guess Ed can add this to "The how many times Gaia nearly got me killed list"  
  
Memo  
  
To: Y From: K#3 Subject: Atomic Bomb Two  
  
Atomic Bomb Two was a success we will not be seeing her or her male friend again. 


End file.
